Tea party with the family
by guiltyshipper
Summary: Twins Elsa And Elisabeth(former black haired version of Elsa) with Anna in tow meet with Rapunzel and Eugene. Heads up: hint of Elsacest.


**/ Fun fact Elsa is originally derived from the name Elisabeth. Much like Elsa was originally from her former dark haired version. in case you were wondering why i chose that name for The older version of Elsa. (I figured it be confusing if i refereed to them both as 'Elsa')/**

**/ This story i wrote late last night in hopes to satisfy my urge to see Elsa and Older version Elsa in a codependent relationship./**

The servants moved quickly to prepare the table for lunch. With skillful and experienced hands they set the silverware and had the table flourished with the finest decor. Elsa was the first to arrive, she seemed out of breath as her forehead glistened with moisture. The blonde was in comfortable leather breeches and a simply cotton shirt. Her hair, usually held together in a regal fashion, fell loosely in a braid. Her bangs looked as if they had been swept away from the girls delicate face but a few rebellious locks still fell limp against her forehead. The girl had only a moment after sitting in her seat when the door opened to allow a second girl in.

"Looks like I beat you here." Elsa teased as Anna entered the dining hall.

The redhead shook her head in defiance as she crossed the room.

"Well it's closer to get here from the archery ranges then it is from the portrait room." Anna retorted sitting across from Elsa.

"The portrait room? What were you doing in there?" Elsa asked interested.

"Nothing." Anna said defensively. "Do you think there will be chocolate after lunch?" Anna tried changing the subject.

Elsa's face brightened at the thought.

"I hope so. Though Gerda seemed pretty adamant about not having chocolate in the castle after we ate enough to get sick last time." Elsa said remembering the maid's frazzled expression and her own queasiness.

"Bleh, Don't remind me about that. I won't have appetite for lunch."Anna said dramatically.

They both laughed at the thought then fell into a comfortable silence. Anna's attention turned to the empty place setting next to Elsa. Anna began internally debating whether or not to ask. Her curiosity won out in the end as usual. She decided to ask using all the sophistication and grace she had to ease into the question.

"So… uhm… Did she, uh, tell you if she was coming?" Anna stammered.

Elsa's eyes flickered to the seat next to her content smile turning smaller but a hopeful grin still remained.

"Yes, she promised she would…"

Elsa was cut off by the doors opening. Both girls turned their attention to the entering figure. A woman entered, her black hair cropped short and styled up making it look like a mountain atop her head. Her proud posture commanded attention as she moved purposefully across the room. Her sharp gaze fell onto Anna causing the younger girl to stare wide eyed as if caught red-handed stealing cookies.

"Hmmm?" The woman inquired Anna, as she sat next to Elsa.

Anna immediately looked down at her plate.

"Liz. I mean, Queen Elisabeth! I didn't know you were joining us today." Anna managed to get out with a little difficulty.

"Am I not allowed to eat with my sisters?" Elisabeth asked the ever-shrinking girl.

"You know what she means Liz. You haven't been at lunches with us recently. I was also worried you might not show today." Elsa admitted as a shadow of sadness crossed her face.

The sharp expression the queen wore melted to shame as her eyes fell on Elsa. The queen fiddled with her napkin as she prepared her answer.

"I am sorry Elsa. I have been busy with duties. Ever since my coronation work has piled up." Elisabeth tried explaining to the blond.

"I know it's not your fault." Elsa said trying to sound nonchalant. "I just don't feel like myself lately. I suppose it shouldn't come as a surprise though. As twins I thought we were always supposed to be together. It's just weird… now that you… left." Elsa finished as her voice faded.

Elisabeth felt her heart clench as she watched her twin. They had grown up together and relied on each other even to this day. Elsa was the only one who ever really understood her. The look of sadness that she wore broke the black-haired girl's heart. She cursed their fates. As twins they had been together even before they were born but because Elisabeth had come out first she was burdened to take on the role as ruler. Elsa, who was only seconds behind her, was casted as a spare and would be fated not to rule unless the worst came to Elisabeth.

Elisabeth opened her mouth to alleviate some of the pain her twin felt but stopped when the servants entered with their meals. The girl was slightly thankful as she feared she would not have the right words.

Anna had watched the exchange wide eye with awe. She and Elisabeth did not, **not **get along. It was just that they never seemed to get close at a personal level. To see the Ice Queen, as some referred to her, become fragile made the redhead realize once again how big the gulf was between her biggest sister. She came back to reality once the food was placed before her. Noticing the downcast look on Elsa face Anna tried to lighten the mood.

"I heard our cousin Repunzel is planning to come visit us in a week." Anna announced.

"I believe that was a confidential letter addressed to the queen. How did you find out?" Elisabeth said evenly as Anna turned red and adverted her gaze.

"Is that true?" Elsa asked surprised. "Is cousin really coming? I would have thought she be too absorbed with that new boyfriend of hers."

Elsa shot Anna a thankful glance. The redhead gave the blond a reassuring smile before beginning to consume her food.

Elisabeth saw the exchanged and only offered a sigh of resignation before speaking. "Yes, it's true, though she does plan to bring him along."

Elsa was happy at the news but quickly looked thoughtfully at her twin. Elisabeth had looked tired lately. Elsa knew that ruling could not be an easy task. And she knew how Elisabeth had a tendency to push herself. She reached over and gently laid her hand on the Queens forearm.

"It will be nice to see her." Elsa said her tone cryptic.

Elisabeth faced her younger twin understanding the hidden meaning. She was thankful for the warm hand on her arm. In truth she had been growing weary of the ruling duties. Perhaps she needed a small vacation while their cousin was visiting. She felt her mouth form a slight smile as her shoulders dropped in defeat. Purposefully Elisabeth reached across the space between them and brushed back a few of Elsa's rebellious bangs with her hand.

"I understand. I will make sure to clear my schedule for Repunzel's visit." Elisabeth said turning her attention to her meal.

* * *

The three Arendelle sisters waited for the ship from Corona to finish docking. Anna was tumbling with excitement ready for Repunzel to disembark. Elisabeth on the other hand was growing increasingly frustrated at the long wait. She stared daggers at the dock hands cursing internally as they moved inefficiently some without even a purpose. Just when the dark haired girl thought she'd explode and freeze them all she felt cool finger lace around her own. Taking a glance she saw Elsa had locked their hangs and, using her thumb, began stroking the Queen's hand. Time seemed to pass by much faster as Elisabeth focused solely on Elsa's hand.

Finally the ship had docked and off of the boat came a girl dressed in a pink dress followed by a man dressed formally, perhaps overly formal for such an occasion. Anna did not wait for the couple to get closer as customs dictate and instead ran across the board walk and gathered up their cousin in a hug. Elisabeth turned her sights from the scene and looked at Elsa. Her sister looked like she wanted to greet their cousin but Elisabeth knew her sister would wait with her. Throwing a calm smile toward Elsa she pulled the blond toward the guests. The unexpected movement threw Elsa off balance and she grasped at her older sister's arm to stop herself from falling. The older twin's smile grew mischievous and continued to lead onward. To Elisabeth delight once they reached their destination Elsa did not let go and run to the guests as Anna had done but instead hugged Elisabeth's arm close to her chest and rested her head on Elisabeth's shoulder.

"Hello Cousins!" Repunzel greeted as she shook Anna loose.

"Greetings cousin, Arendelle welcomes you to our home." Elisabeth recited from the traditional greeting.

"Oh, let me introduce my companion." Repunzel said motioning toward the male at her side. "This is Eugene."

"Though most people call me Flynn, Flynn Ryder." Eugene said offering his hand to the queen.

Elisabeth scowled at the man. There were different ways to greet royalty and even more ways to great a lady. This did not fall in either category. Elsa noticing her sister's hostile demeanor stepped in and curtsied. Luckily the action was enough of a hint for Eugene as he immediately looked flustered and bowed deeply in return.

"Arendelle welcomes you as well, Eugene." Elisabeth said sounding less than enthusiastic.

The group made their way to the gardens of Arendelle. Anna and Flynn seemed to have a delightful time exchanging stories and jokes while Elsa and Repunzel spoke of various current events happening in both kingdoms. Elisabeth followed Elsa and Repunzel only speaking when asked a question by the two. Time seemed to slip by them as mid day approached quickly. Anna led the group toward a clearing in the garden were a table had been set up with tea and pastries. Anna immediately sat in the middle of one side forcing Elsa and Elisabeth to sit around her. Repunzel and Eugene sat on the opposite side of the table and once everyone was comfortable they began to exchange even more tales as they snacked.

"Have you heard of Arendelle before Repunzel told you?" Anna asked Flynn curiously.

"Of course! Who on this side of the world hasn't heard about the kingdom of Arendelle and the winter sorceresses who dwell there?" Flynn said as if reciting a story.

"Yes, that seems to be the story going around." Elsa said dryly.

Elsa's discomfort was lost in Eugene's enthusiasm as he began to ask a multitude of questions about the rumors.

"Do both of you have powers? What can you do? Can you really make it snow? Do you get cold? Is it true you can talk to snowmen? Could you make it snow now?" Eugene fired question after question.

"Yes, we were born with them. Uhm… A lot? Yes we can make it snow. Of course we can get cold. Talk to what now? Snow, now?" Elsa tried answering becoming more uneasy as the questions continued.

"Yes! " Repunzel yelped in excitement. "I've never seen you use your magic. It would be a delightful."

"I don't know if that's such a…" Elsa tried.

"To see winter magic with my own eyes! What a story." Eugene interjected summoning his charm not noticing the warning glare Elisabeth was shooting at him or the steady drop in temperature.

Elsa looked down feeling ashamed of herself for hesitating with her powers. Anna was paying far more attention to a piece of cake than to the conversation to pick up on her sister's unease.

Eugene tried again after seeing the hesitation in Elsa's eyes. "It's not like you'll lose anything if you use your magic, right? "

Elsa felt cornered and on display. She felt self conscious as the two seemed to gawk at her as if she were some animal at a zoo. Elsa closed her eyes trying to think of what to do next. A sudden gasp and the sound of breaking cups caused her to open them back up. Elsa saw the table covered with a fine layer of ice and snow. Across from her were Eugene was sitting sharp icicles jutted out from the side of table reaching up toward the man's throat. Repunzel still taken back with shock had dropped her tea cup causing it to shatter on the now ice hard ground. Eugene swallowed hard fear growing in his eyes as he looked towards the assailant. Elisabeth had one hand outstretched were she released her magic. Her eyes flashing dark intentions and her mouth set in a grim line.

"It won't cost **us** anything. You on the other hand..." A dark voice growled.

"Liz!" Elsa yelled, anger filling her voice.

Elsa stood up quickly grabbing Elisabeth's wrist and half dragging her twin to the other side of the clearing.

"What just happened?" Anna asked Repunzel rhetorically watching the ice begin to melt.

Repunzel didn't answer; instead she watched Elsa and Elisabeth. The two seemed to be having a heated argument. It ended with Elisabeth walking away from the clearing and the blond walking back to the table.

"I am very sorry about that. Elisabeth gets a little… touchy… when people bring up our powers. We both do." Elsa tried explaining.

"I didn't know. Believe me if I had…" Eugene began recovering from his surprise.

"Cousin I'm sorry if we pushed you two we didn't mean to." Repunzel offered.

"I'm sorry." Eugene said meaningfully to Elsa. "If possible I would like to apologize to the Queen too."

"No, I don't think that is a good idea right now. I'll talk to her first." Elsa said eyeing Anna.

Anna took the hint and stood up keeping a cheerful smile on her face. "I know, in the meantime let's take a tour of the castle!"

"That would be wonderful." Repunzel answered eager to leave the past behind them.

"Ok, head over there and I'll meet you at the entrance." Anna said pointing.

Eugene and Repunzel headed in the direction Anna pointed as the redhead turned to the blonde.

"What was Liz thinking" Anna snapped when Repunzel and her charge were out of earshot.

"I know." Elsa said monotone.

"They are our family. She can't attack family." Anna continued growing heated.

"It wasn't really an attack." Elsa defended.

"She nearly impaled the guy! What if she lost control or what if…" Anna began blood pumping furiously through her veins.

"She would never! Besides she was only trying to help me. Eugene wouldn't stop asking questions." Elsa said her voice rising to meet Anna's.

"That gives her the right to treat them like that? To treat us like this? How could she possibly be helping?" Anna stormed.

Silence hung in the air between them, Anna slowly regained her composure. The redhead was taken back when she met Elsa's eyes. Anna had been upset but right now Elsa was furious. Elsa opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She thought over her words and when she finally came to a consensus she spoke.

"You don't know a thing about her." Elsa said he words came out slow and dangerous. "I am going to go talk to Elisabeth right now. But later, **we** are going to have a talk."

Elsa turned and left following the path Elisabeth had taken before her. Anna stood stunned for a few seconds. Elsa had never spoken to her in such a way. After regaining her composure to that acceptable of a princess she headed to meet Eugene and her cousin.

Elsa didn't have to walk far before she found Elisabeth. The black haired beauty was sitting next to one of the streams that flowed through the garden and stared at a family of ducks that navigated its flow. She stared pondering as one of the ducks began to fall behind. Another duck stopped waiting for the other to catch up. Elsa watched captivated as her sisters face grew into a relieved expression. Elisabeth had yet realized Elsa was there and only noticed as Elsa advanced a few steps toward the girl. Instinctively Liz stood up as Elsa closed the distance began backing away.

"Don't you dare run from me" Elsa warned.

Elisabeth reversed until she felt a tree contact her back.

"Why." Elsa simply asked moving closer until she had the girl cornered.

"They were being mean to you." Elisabeth said matter-of-fact.

"They feel really sorry" Elsa said her resolve fading as her twin reached out to hold her hands.

"I don't care how they feel. Are you ok?" The Queen asked while her hand stroked the blonde's wrist

Elsa sighed heavily. Her face growing gentle while she watched the older girl.

"Thank you for protecting me Liz" Elsa said gingerly.

"You know I would do anything for you." The older twin said pulling the Blonde closer.

Elsa didn't reply. Instead she leaned toward her sister and let their mouth collide. It began slow as it usually did. The queen was testing Elsa to make sure she wanted it. As if to test whether or not Elsa would turn and run before she committed. When Elsa didn't pull away Elisabeth began to get rougher, forcing her tongue in the others mouth. Only stopping briefly to gasp for air before the two suffocated. Elsa pulled away first. Her body heating up causing her face to burn red and her core to start wanting. Elisabeth face was an open book; she wanted more and was strained to hold herself back from taking it. Elsa's mouth curved into a provocative smile.

"Anything?" Elsa asked melodically.

** /Well I think we all know where that is going ;) . Hope you enjoyed the story! /**


End file.
